Clorvision Song Contest 2011
The Clorvision Song Contest 2011 is the first ever edition of it's contest. It will take place in Santa Caso, Ryanland, due to the country coming up with the idea. The contest will be in the Club Centre in Santa Caso, beating out five different venues across Ryanland in the bidding stage. The winners were Dean & Han with "Dance Routine" representing Nalka. The semi-finals took place on 22 April and 29 April 2011, while the final is planned on the evening of May 20, 2011. Forty-two countries participated in the contest. The runners up were Ryan Islands and Ukrame. Ryanland (5th) and Callumland (9th) were the only members of the "Big Four" to make it into the top 10, However, out of the 24 countries who made it into the final, the remaining two of the "Big Four", Bandlands and Southbay failed to make it into the top half of the leader board coming 16th (71 points) and 20th (55 points) respectively. Venue The Club Centre in Santa Caso was announced by Ryanland broadcaster ERC as the venue for the 2011 Clorvision Song Contest on January 17, 2011. This is the first song contest ever. 'Bidding phase' 8 cities in Ryanland all expressed the interest in hosting the Clorvision Song Contest in 2011. Plans started to go underway at all of those 8 cities to present their venue to the officials. In the end they chosen the Club Centre in Santa Caso, Ryan City. to host the event. Plans for the cities included: *Somerson: Somercentre *Ryan City/Santa Caso: Club Centre *Uniforfe: Foturn Exhibition Centre *Demexas: Ex Centre 'Club Centre, Santa Caso, Ryan City' Since the announcement, the Club Centre went through several renevations to design it for the Clorvision Song Contest. Advert-banners will be removed from the stadium while the centre will offer hotel deals and accomodation for ticket holders. Format The four countries that are part of the "Big Four", along with the host of the contest, automatically qualify for a place in the final. For the 2011 Contest, Ryanland is both a "Big Four" country and the host, resulting in a vacant spot in the final. At a Reference Group meeting it was decided that the existing rules will remain in place, and that the number of participants in the final will simply be lowered. On February 1, 2011, the official participation list was published by the CU. The Big Four are Ryanland, Callumland, Bandlands and Southbay, but Richford have offered to be a major budget member for future contests. 'Hosts' ERC revealed the presenters also on February 1, 2011; Jessica Smith, top Ryanland popstar and Ryan City, president of Ryanland and scheduler for Ryanland networks. 'Pot allocations' The draw to determine the semi-final running orders was held on Monday 14 February 2011. Participating nations were split into six pots at random. Countries will be drawn from each pot to determine whether they will compete in either the first or second semi-final. The draw also determines which semi-final the "Big Four" countries (Ryanland, Callumland, Bandlands and Southbay) will vote in. Results 'Semi-finals' Semi-final 1 *The first semi-final took place in the Club Centre in Santa Caso on 22 April 2011. *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to a combination of televotes and jury votes from each voting country, qualified for the final. *Callumland and Southbay must broadcast and vote in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' *The second semi-final took place in the Club Centre in Santa Caso on 29 April 2011. *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to a combination of televotes and jury votes from each voting country, qualified for the final. *Ryanland and Bandlands must broadcast and vote in this semi-final. 'Final' *The final will take place on 20 May 2011. *Only the "Big Four" countries will automatically qualify for the final *From the two semi-finals on 22 and 29 April 2011, twenty countries will qualify for the final. A total of twenty-four countries will compete in the final. *A combination of televotes and jury votes will select the winner. Viewers will be able to vote during the performances; the voting window will end 15 minutes after the conclusion of the songs. Scoreboards 'Final' 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Ratings